


【DR.STONE/千♀受向】此岸天河　無船出航

by RedGrenadinesyrup



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGrenadinesyrup/pseuds/RedGrenadinesyrup
Summary: ※千空性轉，主司千※大綱滅文法，7k字大綱見過沒※捏造設定有，內容相關情節可能含有性與暴力等令人不適的描述。※這是個惡劣同人選手的狗血腦洞文（笑
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 想寫關係惡劣的七夕夫妻，被奪去羽衣的織女無法朝向天空，以及靠藏起不存在的羽衣才能得到關注的男人，最初是這麼打算的。

  
石神千空與獅子王司是舊識。

評價極端的科學社長與電視名人拳手，兩者的交集始於一次微小的科學實驗前置作業。

背負著大包實驗器材獨自前進的少女沒注意到，不堪重負的提袋已經縫線綻開，裂開的口子沿途落下零碎的零件。

反射細小光芒的金屬零件在柏油馬路上一閃一閃。

獅子王司上前去叫著穿著自己同校制服的女孩子。

「啊？」猝不及防被觸碰了手臂，轉過來的臉龐是因重負而稍嫌猙獰的面目。

獅子王司是第一次踏進広末高中的科學部室，忙著賺錢的他在維持學校出席率之餘，根本沒有參與校園生活的餘閒。

科學部長順理成章的使喚著這位路過的好心同學，對千空而言是重負的物品在司手中根本不值一提。

這個放這裡，那個請放在那裡。在自在的空間中指揮著工具人的少女。黃昏的日照從理科準備室的整排窗外傾瀉，沉浸在興致中的千空說：

「真是幫大忙啦——獅子王同學，我一個人可能到晚上都還在搬不回這些零件。」

「到晚上……石神同學的家裡沒有意見嗎？」

「我家……啊啊，今天會和我吃飯的傢伙有約了，」關於大樹和杠的感情進展，千空露出笑容，似乎想起愉快的事，「司同學，我請你吃晚飯吧！」

「就當作報酬——」

「石神同學是社長？一年級生？」在拉麵店的並排座位，司對著千空制服襯衫的領結提出疑問。

「嗯—嘛—是啊。」千空相當認真地解決她碗裡的食物，她喝了一口冰水，「又沒有規定一年級生不得擔任，科學社當然就是我的囊中之物囉。」

「真期待啊！我把『——』和『——』進行改良後，『————』會有什麼變化呢，是會『——』？還是『——』，不管哪一種都有可能，如果是『——』，就加入校正因素，要是『——』，得再搞點經費來加入『——』，啊啊——真令人躍躍欲試！」

雖然話題的後半段演變成不專心聽就會馬上分神的內容，獅子王司看著一臉陶醉的千空，心情似乎也隨著她的語調放鬆不少。

直到走出店外，簡單的道別後兩人就此分別。望著千空的背影，獅子王司才發覺這是他第一次與同齡人進行類似約會的行為，還是個認識不到五個小時，完全沒讓他產生異性感覺的同校學妹。

獅子王司成為了科學部室的常客，一開始還要編造理由，之後隨著科學社長強行拉徵人力的蠻橫，電視名人成了科學社毫不突兀的一道風景。

比如現在，千空正愉快的擺弄著冒著水熱蒸氣的玻璃容器，司就這樣看著她忙碌的身影，僅僅是看著，內心就能得到平靜。

「周末的讀書會，我可能沒辦法參加了。」

「……」

放下手中的火焰噴槍，千空將護目鏡拉到額頭，不用轉身她也能察覺到他語氣中的疲憊，

「不參加也沒問題，你也不需要煩惱成績。」

「嗯……」

千空摁著實驗台上的研缽，舂搗著臼中的粉末，磨碎乾燥的粉末發出刺耳的聲音。

「凡事都有原因……」

千空輕聲說道。

「司，你——」

嘰——————

燒滾的水在不鏽鋼壺中尖叫，打斷了千空即將要說的話。

「也罷。給。」

司從千空手裡接過馬克杯，裡面是冒著熱氣的深褐色液體，聞了氣味「咖啡嗎？」不疑有他，司一飲而盡。

「真是，不懷疑一下直接就喝下去了。」

「？」

「啊啊，是咖啡沒錯，不過是用蒲公英做的。」不含咖啡因的代用品。

「雖然不知道你逼自己去賺錢的原因，但身為編外社員，不好好的休息可是不行的啊！司、同、學——」

因疲憊而闔上的眼睛，最後看見的是白色實驗袍的一角。

「噓。我知道你接下來沒有行程，這個蘑菇就先借給你用囉——」

與紅帽鬍子水管工出自同作品，圓滾滾的蘑菇抱枕被塞進後腦勺與牆壁之間。

他只是想說，入睡前能聽見她的聲音，真是太好了。

※

背負的太多，能給予的太少。他仰望著天空，期待著落下的星塵給予一絲垂憐。

※

獅子王司是個溫柔的人，同時也是匱乏的野獸。

或許是因為這份熟悉，石神千空不曾對他設防。

他們都小看人心了。

「我不能對你發誓，因為我不會背叛科學。」

小川杠引頸迎向凶器的同時，她表態了。

三千七百年後的石之世界，一切都是自由的，同樣令人無處可逃。

女性是需要受人保護，柔弱的存在。但石神千空絕對不適用這種膚淺的評價。

司沒有如他宣告的內容殺死千空，在小川杠的驚呼聲下，他卸下了千空肩膀的關節。

一切都脫離預料，忌憚著貼近的兩人，杠沒有擲出手邊藏起的火藥。

「回去吧。」

很輕，曾經的科學社長抱起來和他想像中的一樣，只是普通的女孩子。

鮮紅色的雙眼注視著火山群的天空，千空沒有掙扎，脫臼的手臂有效的限制她的行動。

肉眼不可及，天穹之上的宇宙，是她的執著、她的夢想承載之地。此時此刻，沒有人知道她是否後悔過，後悔復活曾經的科學社編外社員。

選擇求生的她，哪怕下場是身處囚籠，為絲毫不苟同的理念織就。

「妥協嗎？畢竟，我可沒打算就這樣Game Over。」

竹籠中的石神千空從摯友大木大樹手中接過束髮帶，手工藝社的技術完美的用石之世界的材料，重現她從前慣用的飾品。

三千七百年前的束髮帶也一直都是小川杠的獨家贊助。

「什麼！司要殺了千空？」

並沒有。千空這麼告訴大樹。她知道有人在竊聽他們的對話，她也不介意。

「我只是說，司把我殺死才是最佳選擇——」

「不可以！」

千空連忙摀住耳朵，「不要突然大叫啊大塊頭！」

「抱歉抱歉，只是千空死掉什麼的，我絕對不要！」

「哼，我也沒有自殺傾向，只是不理解靈長類最強先生的思考迴路，把我困在這裡可沒有好處……」

「因為千空是重要的頭腦擔當啊，再說殺人是不好的。」

「會說話了嘛，大塊頭。你說的沒錯呢……當作是好用的工具也不是不能容忍……喂、大樹。」

「怎了？」

「我的事就暫時別多管了，你之後就盡量和杠一起行動。不要一副糾結的臉，我不會有事的。」算算復活的人數，這個狹小的監牢也該換個新的，畢竟獅子王司的樂園，不需要公開展示一條妖言惑眾的蛇。

短暫的會面時間結束了，大樹必須離開，監視者也沒有待在附近的理由，千空將束髮帶纏在手腕上，沒辦法進行科學實作的自己沒有束髮的必要。

在陰暗狹窄的竹籠中，石神千空抱住自己的膝蓋，像尋求溫暖的變溫動物蜷縮起身體，無聲的繼續讀秒。

志同道合者剛好湊集在一起的愉快生活，怎麼可能啊？

理念相同者予以敬意  
對道不同者不相與謀

而敵視我等者——  
盡數排除

石神千空沒有死在該死的時候。

※

洞穴牢中住著不可思議的人。

——你想要油脂外的潤滑液？

——是營養不良的症狀吧，不吃魚就動物肝臟剁碎了給他灌下去啊。

——作法整個搞錯怎麼可能起反應啊！真受不了！嘛、材料拿來讓我做也可以哦？

「妳明明知道那是不可能的。」

「我想也是——」

洞穴牢裡關押的女性是司的舊識。這是冰月從她口中得到的情報。

不知是天生如此或是被關押後缺乏日照，她的身姿是與輕鬆愉快的語調相距甚遠的蒼白。

「千空。」冰月叫住了她。「小川同學又拜託我給你送東西。」

解除石化後，冰月首先感覺的不適應是握住槍柄的手感，積年累月磨練的掌繭和傷痕似乎都隨著石塊剝落而去。

僅僅是新生嗎？石化現象卻又在他的臉上刻下明顯的痕紋。

優勝劣汰，人類要在新世界繼續發展下去，剪枝有其必要，石化現象毀滅了文明，是時候篩選出真正適合新世界的人類。

冰月如此深信著。

與司「純粹的年輕人論」相比，他還是更鍾意勤勉且努力的類型，打磨過才可稱之為資質，新人類當是如此。

從竹檻另一端伸出來的，是經歷過粗糙勞動後的手。不同於擔任揀選工作的記者女士，也不是縫紉擔當的小川同學……至少在冰月復活的時候，千空就已經是牢中的座敷。

所以說，是在更早以前……

千空是最初的復活者，恐怕奇蹟的復活液配方也是出自她手；這就是為什麼司除了表示「千空想復活全部的人類，是個危險的人。」這個說辭以外，對監禁的理由緘口不語、花費心力供養明擺著和自己作對的女人，還復活「心靈魔術師」來討她歡心，也只有那個原因——

——千空擁有連司都忌憚的才能，司在嘗試各種方式使她屈服。

換言之，如果要排除司這個阻礙，實現自己的理想，千空是必須拉攏的存在。

眼角的餘光能看見，牢中的女孩正愛憐著用雙手撫摸著朋友贈與的飾品，管槍使隱藏在面罩下的嘴因愉悅而裂開。

帶來興盛的座敷童子，可不會眷顧一個人。

今日份的飯食是由冰月送來的，就守衛而言他是最難纏的男人也說不定。相比已經無話可說的司，冰月言行舉止間隱含的試探意味更教千空寸步難行。

她可是一刻都不曾停止過，謀算逃跑的方法。

破壞牢房的方法要多少有多少，遠離東京才是挑戰，千空明白自己的體能不可能避過全部的監視遠走高飛。

司不容易被激怒，箱根那時候沒對她下死手，之後要死遁從司眼皮下逃走，怕不是得挫骨揚灰後重新黏起來才辦的到。

把變成齏粉的石神千空拼回去，這可是科學和手工藝都做不到的事呢！

她當然有表達自己的不滿，記恨脫臼後接回去的手在特定姿勢會喀嚓作響，抗議讓石神千空身處沒有科學的無人道環境，還有彼此心照不宣的……來自熟悉之人的背叛，還要天天與罪魁禍首相看兩厭的鬱悶。

正因為言語絕對無法溝通，自己才淪落至此。

她需要內應，不能是被監視的大樹與杠，也不會選擇別有用心的冰月。

「又到放風時間了？」

「嗯，千空要這樣認為也可以……」

「呼呼——對你的國民來說我這樣子可不是異議份子的榜樣。」

司根本是把她當成展示品出巡，身為殺雞儆猴這個成語中被宰掉的禽類一方，千空在司帝國的地盤內蹓躂的滋味可說是五味雜陳。

「我並沒有那個意思。」背對著身後的女孩，司握緊手中的繩子。

也只是司一廂情願的想法。

千空不發一語，鮮紅色的瞳眸連個眼光都不予投注，失去鞋子的她得更注意腳下的情況，而她還想多看一眼宇宙的方向，也許她該向心靈魔術師討教一下如何不穿鞋子也能健步如飛，好避免失足然後被糾纏在指縫間的粗繩拉扯拖行。

她依然在思考著。

  
司今天也帶著那個女人出來放風。

頭髮是磨碎的貝殼粉末，眼珠是血的顏色。

不是親族也不是戀人。

僅僅是舊識而已。

那個女人，在司不知道的地方，是被稱作「公主（お姫様）」、「方便的女人（都合がいい女）」。

最初只是普通的形容，形容能用無法聯想的材料做出各種生活用品的囚犯。後來這個稱呼變了味道，夾雜著戲謔與旖旎的目光窺探著囚籠中的存在。

惡意的蔓延不需要多高尚的理由。就像魚群啄食著水中的血絲，貓兒逗弄著獵物的身體，自然而然的發生著。

何況在竹檻外面，還有對公主說著甜言蜜語，別有用心的男人。

集團犯罪能降低成員的罪惡感。

不速之客們在某個雨夜打開她的牢房門。

為了防止她呼喊掙扎，犯人們用皮袋子罩住了她的頭部，在可能缺氧致死的情勢下，她不想死。

雙手手腕被擺放在頭部的兩側，其它的手有的扯開她的衣襟，有的摸上她的胸部，然後……

她感覺自己的身體被分割成兩半，上面是在二氧化碳濃度逐步上升的袋子內瘋狂運作思考的頭腦，下面是暴露在空氣中，為了性交而存在的陰道。

受涼的皮膚無法控制的顫抖，暴力合情又不講理的降臨在無處可逃的千空身上。

第一次毫不意外的撕裂出血，疼的暈頭轉向的腦子反覆從破傷風想到性病，再到子宮頸糜爛，總得沒些令人愉快的事。

他們粗魯的使用著她的身體，似乎是對女性器官情有獨鍾，胸部被又抓又咬，除了火辣辣的脹痛，沒有更好的形容；全身肌肉被拉扯的發疼，因為筋疲力竭而無法動彈的時候，他們會掐住她的脖子，好讓她對交媾能有點反應。

沒有科學的她只有被恣意蹂躪的下場。

※

有不尋常的聲音。

司不在本營的時候，本應該只有一人獨語的地方此時傳來了雜音，羽京他是知道的，高處的個人牢房住著一個女孩子，司也曾委託他監視裡頭是否有異常舉動。

可是他沒料到自己會面臨這種場面。

「他們都做了什麼！」

近身能力不強悍的自己，像往常一樣從遠一點的高處射出箭矢警告這個異常的人群聚集情況，等他到了竹檻外時，不意外原本聚集在牢房裡的人跑了乾淨，同時也暴露——

——異常的本質為何物。

頭部被遮擋著，衣衫大敞的女孩子躺在那裡。

首先是癱在袋子兩旁的手指抽動，然後手肘彎曲，抓住罩著頭的袋子拔開，露出裡面因空氣缺乏而漲紅的臉。

羽京別開臉，停下腳步。

「……發生了什麼不是很明顯嗎？」

女孩子、千空慢慢的撐起上半身，臉朝向竹檻外的拉長的斜影。

「是犯罪唷，人證物證俱在，明顯的事實，三巨頭的羽京先生，你不這麼認為嗎？」

扶著岩壁的緩緩站起身，千空知道自身的狀況沒有語氣中輕鬆良好，她臉上和露出的皮膚沒有痕跡，不代表其他地方沒挨過打。

「搭把手，麻煩了。」

她該慶幸這鬼地方還能有正常人，下體隨著邁步流出混合液體的感覺糟透了。

一瘸一拐的走出牢房，她大致能猜到暴行的理由，沒膽子正面挑戰靈長類最強高中生，就找他身邊的倒楣鬼——逃不掉又反抗不能的自己是絕佳的下手對象。

不管目的是滿足生理還是心理的慾望，讓她承受這種已經不是運氣問題的無妄之災，她可是一肚子火。

千空盯著自己的足尖，背光下的臉分辨不出喜怒。

一塊布料從頭蓋住了她，把她的身體遮的嚴嚴實實。

「還是遮一下比較好……我是從裡面拿的，希望妳不要介意。」羽京放輕了聲音，不管是步履蹣跚的女孩，抑或是洞穴中凌亂的痕跡與殘餘的性事氣息，都如尖針戳刺著他的認知。

「謝謝。」

千空看向自己綻開的前襟，本來就不腴實的乳房上留有明晃晃的齒印，忍不住唸了一句：「真是的，是口腔期還沒結束的小鬼嗎？」要吸奶去找你們的司媽媽啦——

留著這些也不能拿來報案。

在羽京的護航下，要找到沒人的水域清洗身體不算困難。

毫無光害的晴朗夜晚，僅有星星作為照明的河邊，羽京的視力不差，正因為看的清楚，眼前的情況才更叫他難堪。

只有背面也看得出來，腿根和腰背處都有刺眼的掐痕和瘀青，因為疼痛而本能凌亂的呼吸聲，女孩掬起夜晚冰冷的河水，混合著皂角搓抹著身體。

那群人是趁著司不在的時候，才敢對她下手，因為地處偏遠，她想逃跑或求援也沒辦法。

他們把一個女孩子囚禁起來，害她遭遇毆打和輪姦，這樣真的是正確的？

「逃走吧。」他說。

「啊？」

重新披上衣服的千空沒想到監視者之一會反水的這麼直接，她都還沒實行計劃。

「從這裏出發，按一般腳程在天亮之前就能離開巡守的範圍，之後往西邊走，那邊有其他聚落的樣子，妳可以遠離這裡……」

猩紅色的眼珠正盯著他看。

「不錯的方案，可惜漏洞不少。」

抱著摺疊好的斗篷，另一隻手按著後頸，千空拒絕了羽京的提議。

「走過來的路上，不止一個人看見你帶走我，沒有令人信服的理由，誰會相信三巨頭之一，被一個年輕女性空手放倒？」

「失誤放跑我就更騙不了人了，你還要回歸集團生活對吧，應該沒有打算和第一次見面的女性私奔吧。」

千空的反駁令羽京啞口無言，他知道自己只是個膽小鬼，面對司破壞石像的行徑，只能說服自己石像還不是一個活人，沒有人死去。如此才能在新世界維持心態不崩潰的膽小鬼。

他甚至沒敢問千空要不要指認強暴她的是哪些人，在這個比過去更狹窄封閉的社會，鬧出這種性醜聞，被犧牲的對象總是女性。

「只要我回報說……因為妳拼死抵抗……我不得已誤殺了妳……屍體被往海的方向沖走，這樣……也許能瞞過去。」

「可是這樣，你就會背負殺了石神千空的罪名。」輕柔的聲音隨風飄散，在波光粼粼的水面上，天空無言的照耀一切。

  
羽京帶著「公主」又回到了籠子，徹夜往返兩處的紅葉焰如此回報。

「焰她說了什麼？」司問冰月。

「沒什麼。」管槍使抱著他的槍，僅露出的眉眼笑如彎月，「似乎又出現需要處理的害獸。」

「是嗎。」

野營的火焰似有減弱的趨向，不知是誰的手又往裡面添了一把柴薪。

※

「又有人死了。」

羽京拉低帽簷，抱著弓和擋風的斗篷坐在竹檻外，下弦月攀上天空，比過去能看見的要違和不少，畢竟現在已經是三千七百年後的世界。

「是嗎。」竹檻內的人回應。

「聽說是失足落水，屍體在下游被找到，死因是頭部觸礁後溺斃。」

「才不是無可奈何的意外事件，對吧？」

隔著竹檻，他們像熟人一般的閒談著。

羽京知道，從他自願接任監視的要員，又沒有點破淺霧幻鬼鬼祟祟的行動，妥協的那一刻起，他就是共犯了。

「一直都沒有問過，千空，以前應該是認識司的吧？」

在以前的世界，獅子王司就是名人了，自己曾和前輩在電視節目上見過。第一次看到本人，他還冒出獅子王司和我們是不是同一個物種的失禮想法。

「同個學校的，算是舊識。」

「也是，你們也曾經都是學生。」

話題戛然而止，思及失去的人命，今夜注定是個不眠之夜。

我沒有一直盯著妳的意思，只是待在這裡能讓我的心稍微得到安穩。聽及此言，千空不置可否的躲回陰影之下。

裡面傳來的布革的摩擦聲。

他或許從更早之前就開始傾聽她的聲音。

一邊孤高的笑著，一邊孤獨的啜泣。這不是他第一次聽見她呼喊那個名字。

「百夜……」

手工藝的基本之一是耐心，千空將冰月轉交來的束髮帶飾品拆開，抽出填塞物，可愛動物豐滿的體態頓時凹陷成滑稽的模樣。

自己才不會在頭上戴這麼浮誇的飾品。為了文明復興，不枉費在那個男人面前扮演春心萌動的純情姑娘。

司的話絕對不會上當吧，千空不禁輕笑。

黑色的粉粒匯聚在掌心，千空小心翼翼的將火藥收攏起來。

杠幫她藏起來的黑火藥，爆炸威力不足，爆速也慢，最好還有個密封容器，但只要製造出足夠的聲響和煙霧就夠了。

她撿起以前穿的鞋子，避開刻意划破的地方，緩緩將火藥粉倒入夾層。

淺霧幻私下收集來的材料也差不多夠了。溫泉區要多少有多少的硫磺粉，日常生活用的木炭粉，火柴代工多餘的硝酸鉀，再以10:15:75的工業生產比例混合——

就爆炸場面來說，應該會很精采吧？

據說宇宙也是由大爆炸（Big Bang）開始的……

「百夜……」我並不期待你在三千七百年後還有什麼站在女兒枕頭邊對她碎念的能耐，可是我相信，在上太空之前，我不會死的。

如果結合她記憶中的新聞報導和淺霧幻的推論內容沒有錯的話，還有希望，只要更多證據驗證自己對石化現象的假設，讓「那孩子」恢復健康的可能性是存在的。

為此，她需要握有與獅子王司對等談判的籌碼。

千空用手指順著梳開髮絲，碰著後頸的小石頭。

誰讓石神千空是，看到屍體也不能讓人安心的人呢——

※

「我懷孕了。」

海貝色的少女站在他的面前，用平穩的，不帶憐憫的語調宣判他的罪行。

孩子的父親是誰？

不能確定，她說，第三次作案的時候，在我身體裡撐不到十秒就內射的，那傢伙的機率最高。

……一定得生下來嗎？

別開玩笑了，我還不想死呢。

「我想活下去。」

抱著肚皮下的肉塊，她說。

司是第一次正面抱住千空，他跪在她面前，懷中纖細的少女腹部已經微微隆起。

「什麼嘛……誰都沒告訴你啊，真是失敗的國王。」

纖長而粗糙的手指撫上他的頭。

那一瞬間，司強烈的渴望著，那個總是穿著白色的實驗袍，神彩奕奕指揮眾人的科學社長不要消失。他感覺到三千七百年前那份令他喘不過氣的疲憊感，他早就忘記那杯蒲公英咖啡的味道，現在的他，恐怕連片刻安眠都做不到。

※

是熟悉的醫療儀器嗡鳴聲。

他出不起更多錢負擔醫院的長期單人病房，所以這裡是有雙倍的儀器在運作著。

簾子的另一端是個靠呼吸器和看護工維持現狀，幾乎沒有人來探望的老人。

他們走到了裡側的病床前。

他厭惡嗡鳴聲，卻更害怕聲音停止。

這裡的上一任鄰居，就是在聲音停止後被推了出去。

靠著大把鈔票維持運作的維生儀器之中，他被宣判腦死，唯一的血親，正躺在那裡。

『這位是你妹妹。』

看到千空將手指放在唇邊，皺眉的剎那，獅子王司死死地握緊雙拳。

千空轉過頭看向他，澄澈的紅瞳不帶一絲遲疑。

『司，不介意我猜個原因吧？』

在獅子王未來的病房，司告訴了千空很多事，父母離開的時候，妹妹送急診的時候，被俱樂部相中的時候，很多很多的事情。

儀器依然嗡鳴著。

女孩只是坐在他的身旁，接受他說出的一切。

『稍微休息吧。』

千空讓司枕在她的腿上，與明快張揚的行事印象相反，科學社長的著裝幾乎不露出臉手外的肌膚。

司能感覺到臉頰貼上了校服裙子的布料與黑色絲襪的觸感。

千空的聲音從頭頂傳來。

『晚一點，來我家坐坐吧。我想介紹百夜……他是我的父親，雖然不是很有本事的成年人，但商量事情的時候總是有點可靠的。』

『他現在在俄羅斯受訓，晚上我們會透過視訊電話聊天，如果你不介意等些時差的話。』

纖長的手指替他拾起落在眉間的髮絲。

如果他那時候伸出手，是否一切都能握入手中？

「千空，如果我們三千七百年後重新開始，一切會好起來吧？」

「雖然是不切實際的想法，但也許會吧。」

這一次他枕在她的腿上，側耳傾聽，是胎動的聲音。

ＥＮＤ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝你閱讀這個充滿同人文手惡意（笑）的腦洞大綱，寫性轉千最開始的目的是為了科學女子的白袍黑絲襪！然後內文只出現一點點，還是夢男妄想的內容，慘啊！  
> 論壇中被強烈批評的原著司帝國，認真想想還真是司的理想樂園啊，至少本文手是不相信人有這麼好管理。
> 
> 標題雖然看起來有點悲劇意味，但文寫著寫著還是慢慢燃起了希望的火苗，天河（宇宙）還是會有船（火箭）出發的吧！
> 
> 關於本文中描寫的千空（女），多了些是女孩子要顧忌的事項，比如不會告訴認識沒多久的人自己的家庭情況、比如對自己的貧弱戰力有更深切認知，雖然有不方便的地方，千空（女）還是狡猾的利用了這些印象謀取優勢，不愧是科學女子。
> 
> 關於司，希望我的腦洞能停止迫害他，我已經對老是綠他這點感到特別不好意思了ㄏㄏ，慫的我不敢打CP和TAG。
> 
> 胎兒的父親大概已經橫死了。
> 
> 最後感謝和我討論這個狗血迫害還有點瑪莉蘇風味腦洞的夏院桑。


	2. Voyage5739

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 由此刻開始的旅程。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《此岸天河》的分支路線：在內應們的掩護下，尚不曉得自己懷有身孕的千空用激烈的手段逃離了司帝國。
> 
> 隨著生存領域擴展，石化復活者與石神村後裔間已經知曉對方存在。
> 
> ※千空、琥珀性轉，主琥千  
> ※原作粉碎，捏造設定有，內容相關情節可能含有性與死亡等令人不適的描述。

一步一步，走在原始的樹林之中，趁著引爆黑火藥的騷動逃出司帝國的千空，手上能利用的工具不多。藉著觀察太陽方位與植物的生長情況，她大致能確定自己是往西方走。

目的是接觸羽京情報中的聚落。

沿途辨別能利用的資源，可以說是淨身出戶的千空盤算著，她需要人手，躲躲藏藏的日子毫無意義，她要重建研究室，為了這個目標，得多收集點物資應用科學和復活者的後裔交涉。

※

石神千空逃脫秀的第一步，是製造時間差。

只要稍微去檢查現場的殘留物，司應該能猜到將整個洞穴式牢房結構炸崩的爆炸是用延時裝置達成。

但無所謂，只要牢裡的正主早先一步離開就足夠了。

第二步，是裏應外合的演員。

千空可是見識過獅子王司可怕的追蹤能力，明明說好了就此分道揚鑣，他卻能在只有貝殼用途這個線索的情況下，一路追到箱根的山上。

……如果自己的想法會被猜到，那用別人的方法就好了。

淺霧幻侃侃而談中的魔術基本，就是欺騙觀眾目光的手法，只要能矇騙過「所有的」觀眾，哪怕整個節目拍攝現場的觀眾只有一個人，其他都是暗椿。

唯一的觀眾相信了，這場魔術便可以宣告成功。

撇除掉需要不在場證明的大樹與杠二人，故意惹人注目的幻，基於立場只能袖手旁觀的羽京……

不在計畫中的存在，才是誰都料想不到的下一步。

第三步，感謝計畫實行前夕，依然在製造混亂的連續殺人犯。

千空撚起自己的髮尾，發現蛋白質燒焦的氣味是源自於此。

她的腳程不快，必須小心不留下足跡，有時還得勉強自己走比較危險的路線好避免追蹤。為了還留在司帝國的人，第一發由內破壞牢房門的爆炸讓她到現在還是耳鳴不止。

抬頭仰望樹梢與樹梢之間，入秋後鄰近薄暮時刻的天空顏色，衡量自身的處境，千空決定先找個高處地方休息。

在這個隨便都能長出參天古木的樹林，以現成的藤蔓絞成繩索，爬上高處，千空計畫得很完美，但準備實行時卻苦於她低落的體能。

肩膀的關節處隨著使力喀喀哀嚎，只套著一層皮質應急鞋子的足板抵上粗糙的樹皮，千空再一次扯緊藤索。

琥珀遠遠就在觀察那個抓著藤蔓，對樹蹦蹦跳跳的人。

他往常是不會在這片區域多做停留，但因為近期煩心的事情太多，他不想和村外奇妙的新生武裝集團接觸，才會在這一帶的密林活動。

敏銳的直覺使他察覺某種刻意掩飾的足跡，人類活動過的痕跡還很新鮮，雖然和初次目擊的地方不同，他還是追蹤過去，好確認對方的身分不是村外集團的斥候。

又一次從樹上滑了下來……琥珀終於看不下去對方徒勞無功的行為，確認這種連樹都爬不上去的斥侯威脅性不高後，他靠近出聲：

「——你是誰？在做什麼？」

「……啊？」轉過身來的，是劇烈運動後喘不過氣而漲紅的臉龐。藉由黃昏的餘光，少年將視線下移，帶有燻黑痕跡的衣服前襟下是隨呼吸起伏的隆起胸部，下擺和村裡的女孩子一樣穿著裙子，眉間有奇怪的痕跡，但長相還算可愛，身形也很嬌小……

是女孩子啊！

琥珀的表情變得如發現新奇事物的貓一般，千空不明所以，昏暗的光線下，她只能判斷對方是個從沒聽過聲音的少年。

「喂，我問妳啊……」少年向千空搭話。

「？」

妳結婚了沒？沒有。

有喜歡的人嗎？問這個幹嘛。

那麼、妳願意和我結婚嗎？

「妳嫌惡的表情也太明顯了吧！」

  
「妳想要人力！我需要對象！作為交換條件，和我結婚也沒有損失吧！」簡單的交談後，千空和琥珀坐在另一處較高的樹枝上。半長的金髮扎成朝天的一束，擁有蒼藍色眼眸的男孩和千空提出交易。

「為什麼？」

千空觀察著眼前的人，撇除令人在意的金髮藍眼外貌，自稱琥珀的少年的服飾從未見過；武器使用短刃狩獵想必對自己的近身能力很有自信吧？這樣的人如果還是個戀愛腦……真麻煩。

「啊……因為妳看起來很聰明的樣子？」雖然身體能力不太行，但還是努力克服並找出方法解決的模樣，像這樣的人不會是壞傢伙……

「猩猩也會有求偶焦慮？」

「誰是猩猩啊！」明明安靜的時候感覺不差，為什麼一講話就讓人火大？琥珀握拳，用力的深呼吸，他現在是要找人商量，不是吵架……

「欸——你知道猩猩啊，猩猩和猴子是不一樣的動物。」日本本土可沒有猩猩，當然也可能和動物園的獅子一樣經過漫長的生存鬥爭存活下來……

「這我當然知道，琉璃姊說過故事裡有出現嘛。」

琥珀有一個姊姊琉璃，是村裡代代繼承百物語的巫女。本來應該在她成年後春天的御前比武中決定結婚的對象，但因為琥珀看不慣原本優勝候補的態度，便沒有棄權，選擇下場將那個人擊敗。

贏得御前比武的琥珀自然不會和自己的親姊姊結婚，但琉璃的病情已經相當嚴重，無法拖延到下一次的比武冠軍誕生並產下後代也說不定。

這種非常時期，在巫女和現任村長的斡旋下，最後的決定是由優勝者，同時也是村長的兒子琥珀繼任村長，條件是他必須盡快找到對象，而且這個伴侶必須承擔巫女的職責，記住百物語並傳承下去。

聽完琥珀的故事後，千空冷漠的喔了一聲，掏了掏耳朵，雖然家族愛的親情情節令人感動，但琥珀把自己放到比預計高度更高的樹上才開始說故事，未免也太狡猾了。

吊橋效應什麼的，完全——沒有。

不過那位琉璃，千空思考，從琥珀的言談中除了罹患咳嗽不止的病，似乎也是村子的知識來源。

她需要人手，既然有現成的資源，那就答應對方，為了復興科學，不需要在意旁枝末節的事。

「我答應你。」

※

  
隔天早上，千空就看著對面那棵樹上的琥珀直接跳到地面，還跑來她的樹下張開雙臂。

「快下來吧。」

居然自稱紳士，分明是猩猩。千空努嘴，縱身躍下。

「嘿！」少年接住千空後，也沒放她下來，千空就這樣被扛著，驚恐的發現對方已經拔足在山林間移動。

「看路呀——笨蛋——！」在琥珀的肩上努力縮小自己的身體，還是被低處的樹枝扇來打去的千空慘叫。

「抱歉抱歉，我太激動了，畢竟終於有人肯答應我。」

「……」

終於腳踏實地，千空默默地拿出頭髮間的第三枚樹葉，覺得自己再和這類空有蠻力的男人相處遲早會暴斃。

「接下來我自己走。」

「可是從這邊走回村子的路有點危險……」

「沒問題，我可以自己走。」

「好吧，那千空妳要跟緊哦！」

行進的速度一下子趨緩，眨著藍色的眼眸，不時轉頭看向走在身後的蒼白色身姿，挖掘深處的記憶，琥珀終於從髮尾的新綠，想起來自己對這個特徵的記憶。

那是幾個月前的發生的事，為了琉璃姊的療養，他像往常一樣去取溫泉水，卻看到不尋常的煙在山頂升起。

村外只有放逐者存在，這是村裡的規矩。

琥珀還是點燃了回應的火種，他的眼睛很好，所以他看見了。

——長髮男壓制並帶走那個女孩的過程，明明能乾脆俐落的讓人失去平衡並拆下關節，事後卻還要把人當鮮花似的捧起。

男女感情方面的問題嗎？那份小心翼翼的態度讓琥珀猜想，那自己也沒必要干涉。

抱起水甕，琥珀繼續自己日復一日的行程。

不過——

如果自己日後要和長髮男交手的話，不知勝負如何。

抱著水甕在熱泉邊舀水的時候，這個想法從琥珀的腦海一閃而過。

※

「琥珀他啊……可是村裡最受女生們歡迎的人。」村裡的守門人銀狼把身體靠在自己的心愛的銀槍上，說：「要不是成為他伴侶的條件是繼承百物語，他才不需要去村外隨便找個女人……」

村外隨便找到的S子：嗯哼。

「不過……琥珀死會了也好，這樣我才有受歡迎的機會……」

千空停止了手中的動作。

「啊啦、你們在說什麼呢？」

「說琥珀你小子在村裡徵婚後卻沒人敢來這件事。」

說完這句話，順著千空的視線，新生科學使阿鉻也放下手中的東西。

「哦？村外都已經出現武裝集團的現在，村裡的看門人居然兩個一起上都打不贏我一個，其中一位還有閒心聊天，身為村裡一份子的我實在很憂心啊！」

「很閒的只有銀狼吧！」

阿鉻你這叛徒！琥珀你走路居然沒有聲音啊！銀狼慘叫，在千空和阿鉻不帶同情的目光中，不由他辯解的被抓去訓練。

石神村的人沒有立刻接受千空這個外人，她目前暫住在阿鉻村外的科學倉庫。

復活後和異性同處一室睡覺的經驗不是沒有，青梅竹馬的大樹、戰力考量的獅子王司，在下雨沒有大量勞力活動的夜晚也能彼此說上幾句話後才入睡。

此刻，室友已經不是會睡在她兩側的舊識。新興科學信徒阿鉻對過去世界和知識的好奇心，他會在工作後的睡前時間纏著千空問千奇百怪的問題，一旦千空的解釋使用了他不理解的詞彙。他馬上就要追根究底，末了又因為白天累積的疲憊自顧自的睡去。

夾雜著「好吃！」和「不得了啊～」夢話呢喃的深夜，瞪著倉庫的二樓隔板，千空慢慢地側躺捲起身體，讓睡意支配身體。

知曉有同樣熱愛的科學事物的同伴，千空也稍微揮去心中的陰霾，投身於製造磺胺劑的前置工作。

——與其趕忙在巫女病死前繼承百物語，不如把人治好，如此一來也沒有找繼任者這種麻煩事。面對回村莊後態度就變得猶疑不決的琥珀，千空也直接提出她的打算。

她對繼承什麼宗教故事可是一毫米的興趣都沒有。看著阿鉻與琥珀相繼亮起希望的臉，千空知道自己賭對了。

※

千空是第一次通過進入村裡的吊橋。

在類似於議事堂的設施裡，一臉氣急敗壞的落腮鬍大叔要求琥珀說明他和千空的關係。

「臭小子，你明知道她是村外的人！」黑曜大罵：「這種時候了，還在村外搞一些妖術的玩意！你這小子到底什麼時候才要長大！現在耍什麼任性！」

千空趕緊塞住耳朵把臉轉到一邊。而習慣被這種音量攻擊的琥珀也不甘示弱地大聲反駁。

「明明你們才是！為什麼你們都要當作琉璃姊一定會死掉呢？明明她人還在這裡！村裡沒有人要和我結婚，不就證明村裡無論是誰都認為琉璃姊是無可取代嗎？」

「那這個女孩是怎麼回事呢？」臉色嚴峻，深色頭髮往後梳的女性問道。

琥珀愣了一下，轉頭看向千空。

嘴角抽動，千空正要接口說出理由，卻被琥珀搶先打斷。

「千空是因為！因為……她在集團裡的前男友總是欺負她，她受不了才會答應條件跟我回來。」

聽起來是個半真半假的理由。

另一名頭髮較短的大叔轉向千空詢問：「妳叫千空是吧？」

被那種讓人聯想到百夜的目光盯著，千空稍微端正坐姿，回答：「嗯，我是。」

「千…空……千空？」咀嚼這個名稱，坐的位置離眾人最遠，與琥珀有相同特徵的年輕女性猛地爆出咳嗽。

她似乎受到某種驚嚇，劇烈地咳嗽起來，明明喘不過氣，卻支著上半身想往某處靠近。村子的眾人慌成一團，千空和琥珀被趕了出去，走出屋外，這時千空伸手揪住低著頭，想快步離開的琥珀的衣服。

「看起來相當嚴重呢。」

即使在屋外，也能聽見那撕心裂肺的咳嗽聲。

「是啊……我也沒想到，琉璃姊的病已經這麼嚴重，我卻還在和臭老爹吵架……千空……妳說的那個科學萬能藥，真的能治好琉璃姊的病嗎？」

一直以來都精神奕奕的少年，此刻流露出的倦容，千空產生了自己曾在某處見過這副神情，微妙的既視感。

是誰呢？

她恍惚得鬆開抓住琥珀衣服邊緣的手指，緩緩地，用雙手抱住自己，似乎想起令她沈醉的事物，上揚的嘴角吐出輕柔的聲音。

「沒問題的。」

「可以的，一定可以的。」

「我相信科學哦——因為不管是以前或是現在，只有科學不會背叛我，所以哪——」

自說自話的話音戛然而止，因為琥珀用力地將千空按進懷裡。

「對不起！」

視野喪失的千空只能聽到琥珀聲音從頭頂傳來。

「我沒有懷疑千空的意思，是把妳牽扯進這種事的我不好！」明明已經決定好要做出萬能藥，自己卻還在那邊畏畏縮縮的，真是可笑。

千空的顫抖停了下來。

「……」

「……痛。」

「大猩猩你想壓扁我嗎！」

悶悶的抗議來自於懷中的女孩，琥珀順著千空的掙脫放開她，意識到自己剛才過於親密的行為，他有些不好意思的別過臉。

千空則沒什麼羞澀的模樣，整理好衣服和腰間的工具袋，她接著問琥珀。

「對了，猩猩你剛才編那個理由是怎麼回事？前男友欺負我？我哪來的前男友？」

「哈？不就那個長髮男？」

長髮男，千空想了一下，也只有獅子王司符合條件。

對獅子王司來說，這可是風評被害。千空稍微想像琥珀說的那個畫面，忍不住想笑，因為司不用「總是」，靈長類最強先生一擊就可以送她上西天。

「嘛、我們不是那種關係，我和司只是認識時間多了一些些哦。」

「那又不重要，我可是親眼目睹。那個長頭髮叫司的男人挟持人質還威脅妳的過程……裡面又怎麼了？我得進去看一下琉璃姊的情況，那個臭老爹每次都只會叫我滾……」

剩下千空獨自佇立在村議事堂外。

原來琥珀就是當時在箱根點煙回應我們的人。千空垂下眼眸，看著自己的手掌，那是她在石化解除後第一次嚐到戰敗和背叛的滋味。

談好了分開的條件，自願放棄奇蹟洞窟，選擇前往其他地方重新開始，想著即使日後要花費更多的時間提煉硝酸，她還是不願意將與獅子王司的衝突拉上檯面。

赤紅色的眼眸望向遠方。

風吹亂了她的頭髮，千空解下手腕綁縛的束髮帶，簡單的整理好頭髮之後，轉身往村外的研究室走去。

※

『請證明你們的關係，我們就會承認你帶回來的那個女孩，當然也請她承擔起巫女的責任。』

在科學倉庫與千空獨處的時候，琥珀轉述了村裡的決定，證明關係，千空明白再一次踏入村內就是與琥珀完婚的時候。

新任村長琥珀在眾人的起哄下親了死魚臉的新娘左頰後，婚禮草草的結束，兩名新人甚至趁大家都喝得大醉的時候收刮剩下全部的酒罈。

沒有參與的守門人兄弟在吊橋的另一側，觀望著村內的鬧騰，喝完自己的慰問品，銀狼開始喝起金狼的那份，突然就掉下眼淚。

「銀狼你哭啥。」已經戴上眼鏡的金狼轉身問自己的弟弟。

「我、只是因為，村裡的競爭對手能少一個是一個而開心。」

金狼的眼鏡鏡片亮起反光，「銀狼，你這種想法也太卑鄙了。」

「不過啊金狼，最近目擊到村外集團的報告也增加了。」銀狼的聲音有點飄忽，「果然除了千空，外面也是有人存在啊。」

雖然後續的想法各異，這對兄弟都產生「來自村外侵略是有可能」的危機感。

第二名村外人沒等多久就出現，是被琥珀用短刀抵著脖子，從森林走出來，雙手高舉的淺霧幻。

——因為讓小千空跑掉了，在小司司那裡我的立場很為難啊！乾脆就改頭換面，來小千空這裡謀一份新差事囉！

聽完心靈魔術師的陳述後……

「哦。」千空說。

啊！這是我從小南那裡「借用」來的——

淺霧幻從懷中掏出一個小陶罐。

「這樣啊，琥珀可以放開他了。這位心靈魔術師的手指很靈活，化石，就拜託你囉。」

「那老夫就不推辭了，過來吧年輕人，要做的事可多著。」

「欸？等等！老爺爺你的力氣好大，至少給一路走過來的我吃點東西！」

小千空果然很喜歡拉麵哪——咀嚼著口感粗糙的狗尾草拉麵，幻也說出他知道的情報。

千空離開後的司帝國，意外死亡事件停止了，雖然有部分人懷疑是他殺事件，但隨著事件不再發生，那些聲音並沒有浮上水面。

「小司司直接宣布了妳的死亡哦！在發現小千空將洞口整個炸毀之後。」

不過，淺霧幻沒有說的是，在事後幾天，他看見司獨自一個人收拾著現場，直到確認底下完全沒有人類的殘骸。

石神千空以為她是以煙爆的可能性和獅子王司對賭，實際原因卻不僅僅如此。

「淺霧幻，你是因為他們發現貯存糧食地方的火藥延時裝置碎片，才急急忙忙逃跑的吧。」

「正確答案！不愧是小千空，我們的默契還是一樣好！」

「少來這套，你也是趁他們開始準備過冬的時候大搖大擺的出走。」

「越冬的時候脫離組織怎麼想都是自殺行為，但還好我有小千空可以投靠……」

注意到千空的神情是陷入思考的模樣，幻想起某件事，他看向周圍豎起耳朵偷聽的眾人，放下吃空的碗筷，用手掩住嘴，將臉附在千空的耳邊，低聲說：

如果是在意大樹弟弟的情況，我可以告訴妳。他發怒了，樣子十分可怕呢，甚至對小司司喊著：『把千空還給我們啊！』如果杠妹妹沒有一邊哭著一邊抱住他的話，後面還真不知道會演變成什麼場面。

「……是嗎。」

不過，他們兩個的不在場證明很完美，小南和妮琪都為他們作證。大樹弟弟似乎相信妳已經死於意外，意志相當消沈呢。

「……那個笨蛋大塊頭！」

比起獅子王司，果然還是更在意大樹弟弟啊——淺霧幻的眼角餘光一瞥，哇！是剛才架著我的那位琥珀小弟，凶神惡煞的盯著我呢，又把刀掏出來了，仔細看還是鐵製品，小千空真可怕！

幻趕緊遠離千空，放大說話的音量。

「結論是，從頭到尾都只有我最勞累和受人懷疑啊！小千空，說好的報酬一定要給我！」

「是是是，你就再吃一碗麵然後去給我幹活了！」

「好份過！」

被化石帶去河邊前，淺霧幻將裝有復活液的罐子放到千空手中。

「小千空，之後這個妳打算怎麼辦呢？」

「當然是，無論如何都要搶回來。」

千空和幻的表情，好邪惡啊！旁觀到兩人對話時表情的西瓜瑟瑟發抖。

※

科學組提早準備好了酒精與醋酸，同時也意味著另一份責任的開始。

因為現任巫女已經病重難以支持，百物語是由一個無名的男人代替講述。木訥的男人講述方式十分死板，但從隔間後巫女毫無指正的跡象看來，內容應該無誤。

這傢伙也記得挺清楚的嘛！聽得昏昏欲睡的千空想，以記住百物語為結婚標準的話，這個光頭也能和琥珀……

女孩突然用力摩搓起手臂，把索尤茲嚇了一跳。

想像力豐富不一定是好事。千空感覺自己又清醒了。

比起記住百物語的內容，千空還是想更快研發出磺胺劑。她要補回在司帝國被拖延的時間，入冬前放手一搏的出逃，等著她的是接下來是要同時準備村莊過冬的活計。

冶煉爐、發電機、取暖設備、糧食貯存、反覆思考用現成物資能達到的程度。數度早晨，千空被阿鉻在實驗室內發現趴睡在草稿圖上後，琥珀也進駐了實驗室倉庫。

「千空妳是不是胖了？」看著爬下梯子的千空，將虎口卡在下巴，阿鉻的語氣活像在研究某種礦石。

剛起床的千空歪頭，笑咪咪的琥珀旁邊的阿鉻已經倒地沒有聲音。

「果然還是，有變胖吧？」

阿鉻這傢伙，果然還是小孩子。在工作場的女性不約而同地想。

「可能最近吃的比較多吧。」

專心手裡工作的千空也隨便的回答。

「沒錯，我們剛認識的時候，妳的腰沒那麼粗。」得到千空認同的阿鉻大聲說，還用雙手比劃了一個形狀。

此時，幻把手放在阿鉻的肩上，說；「阿鉻弟弟呀，你這種行為算是性騷擾。」

「哎？」我？性騷擾？手指指向自己，阿鉻顯然沒意識到自己被周圍女性鄙視的原因。

※

「小千空，果然是，懷孕了對吧。」

只有千空一個人的實驗室，淺霧幻推開簾子走了進來，因為屋外的寒氣，幻將雙手收攏在冬裝的袖子裡。

「多虧大家都去關心服藥後的琉璃，我才有機會和小千空妳獨處——」

「我居然錯過小千空的婚禮，虧大了啊……」

「有話直說，心靈魔術師。」

「幾個月了？是誰的？」淺霧幻發現自己的聲音也可以有屋外的寒風的溫度。而他所注視的少女，只是用平穩無波的語調說：「如果我預估正確，到現在是第二十一週。」

近五個月，所以果然是那時的……拖到現在不是只能生下來了嗎？

千空在桌上攤開了獸皮捲著的某樣東西。

「這些是……」幻伸出手，「必要的東西。」千空說。

那是好幾片薄薄的刀片，淺霧幻執起手柄的部份，雖然只有仿製的外型，但這冰冷的線條——

「手術刀？」淺霧幻驚呼，聯想到他們方才的話題。太危險！太異想天開了！在這種環境下要實行外科手術……

「我也希望動用到這些的時候不要來臨。」

冒出冷汗的心靈魔術師捕捉到那瞬間，少女按著桌沿，因為過於用力，已經泛出雪色的指尖。

※

『我今天看到了長髮男，是叫司對吧？』

這是琥珀下定決心建立關係的那天晚上，和千空相對無言的時候，他擠出的第一句話。

說完琥珀就後悔了，千空也不在意，甚至自動自發的靠近少年，『快點結束吧。』她說。

前襟的扣子被解開了一半，露出底下的雪白色的肌膚，琥珀的呼吸因緊張而急促，他努力回想著那些偷偷打聽來，取悅女性的方法，他將臉埋在千空頸側，待真正要實行時卻情不自禁的咬了一口。

女孩輕輕哼了一聲，他趕緊道歉。

『對不起！因為妳身上有股很香的味道。』

大概是肥皂添加的氣味吧，你也用過不是嗎？女孩的語氣漠然。

在那雙血色的眼睛注視下，琥珀感受到自己的性器在千空帶有薄繭的掌中漸漸起了反應，這種陌生的舒服感令少年不知所措，自尊又不容許他向同齡的千空示弱。

他看到千空又從旁邊的碗中挖了一團抹在他性器上的膏狀物，接著撩開裙擺，雙腿打開，用兩指撐開陰道的入口，靜靜地將潤滑物推入。

彼時還在摩擦他的陰莖，少女纖細的手指此時正進行著自慰的行為，湛藍的眼眸直直盯著這一幕，幾乎忘記呼吸。

『對著這裡，放進來。』潺動的水響稍停，少女轉向眼前的男性。

口吻彷若實行嚴密的計畫。

琥珀架起千空的大腿抽動性器時，才發現先前自我解釋的理由根本不存在。女孩的身體十分僵硬，雙手不自然的癱在頭部的兩側，而且觸碰她身體其他地方的時候基本沒有反應。

女孩眉頭緊鎖的模樣，證明這種行為對她毫無歡愉可言，但她沒有喊停，琥珀只能硬著頭皮做下去……

隨著性器進出，枕頭上的髮絲晃動的如暴雨中的藿香薊，琥珀不敢直視那雙血紅色瞳眸蘊含的意味，只是埋頭苦幹，潤滑得當的小穴溫暖濕潤，身處其中才能感覺到如蚯蚓蠕動的極致觸感，幾次絞緊的刺激之後，他射精在裡面了。

『千空？』

情慾被撩起，高潮後的少年的聲音比往常還低沉，他想和千空分享自己的激動之情，卻沒得到回應，這時他才發現他身下的女孩縮起身體，那是緊緊保護住腹部的姿態。

※

『這孩子恐怕是懷孕了。』被琥珀趕緊叫來土耳其石，檢查一番後宣布。下手居然還不知輕重！這次琥珀認認真真得聽著說教。

年長的女性們離開後，千空沒有按照琥珀的要求躺好休息，琥珀一進來就看見千空將手掌交疊在曲起的膝上，額頭輕輕抵著手背。

『沒問題嗎？』千空問琥珀：『我們都知道生出來孩子完全不會像你。』

原來琥珀借機撒謊說，千空是因為他而懷孕，這樣就足以證明千空有待在村子裡的必要。

『解釋起來是有點麻煩。』金髮藍眼的少年說，『——不過，我喜歡孩子，新生命總是令人喜悅，對吧？』

什麼嘛……明明是猩猩……

千空背過身去，嘴裡說著一些逞強的話，琥珀也識相的把空間留給她。

『妳肚子會餓嗎？我去拿點吃的來。』

※

「最後一則，百物語第一百，那是真實發生過的事……同樣喜愛著宇宙的，我的女兒千空……」

積雪消融，已經恢復健康的巫女琉璃和千空走在通往石神村墓地的路上。

「每次走到這裡，都會想起最後一則呢，也是拜千空所賜，病癒的我能親口告訴妳的第一個故事。」

她們走到最高處的墓碑前，巫女放下手中的花束，那是冬季過去，於春日再度盛開的祭祀。

石神千空也將手中的事物放在新翻過的土地上。

是為連名字不曾擁有過，就已經逝去的生命所獻上的花束與祈禱。

ＥＮＤ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上個週五，我終於有精神研究p站太太做的石頭年表，然後發現原作劇情那叫一個高速鐵路的奔馳……算惹我只是個同人寫手！我只是想讓高中生高中生。
> 
> 最近的讀物是小書痴的下剋上，所以行文間也變得有點瑣碎，我居然有爆字數的一天！所以將原本決定好的標題挪用到下一篇。雖然晚了些時間，千空的旅程還是趕上5739年出發，希望你有感受到那份旅人的寂寞與無歸屬感。
> 
> 本篇是原作男女主角都性轉後的相處模式，和夏院桑的討論是琥珀這樣的男人怎麼輸？！要怎麼輸？！
> 
> 猩猩紳士。


	3. 東之國的不眠夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※主司千  
> ※官方小說內容有採用  
> ※看過前兩篇的話，應該沒什麼好怕了吧

獅子王司從來就不相信石神千空會死於她自己一手製造的爆炸事故。

延時裝置的碎片、事發不久後便失蹤的淺霧幻、以及沒有人類殘骸的事故現場，種種跡象串連起來，要導出結論並不困難。

如今，目睹以奇蹟洞窟為中心引發的混亂，信仰科學的少女凜凜佇立的姿態，司依舊無法明確辨別出內心充盈的情緒。

「喲，我回來拿東西了，司同學——」

動亂揚起的塵土沾黏在在場所有人身上，保護圈中心的少女露出如同反派的邪惡表情。

「——社長的科學前置作業，你應該還沒看膩吧？」

硝化甘油在烈日高溫下開始作用。

在人心背離的情況下，與科學王國達成停戰協議順勢而成。淺霧幻與石神千空所提出，復活獅子王未來這項條件，也只是添上說服司的最後一枚籌碼。

如果就這樣毫無察覺，擁有高潔理想的王者也許能沈浸在幸福的寸磔之中。

醫院舊址旁的河川，蟄伏已久的管槍貫穿了司的肺葉，連帶著伸出手的科學家一同掃入水中，眾人皆應變不及的局勢下，最終演變成下游處一觸即發的戰場。

大口呼吸著空氣，千空拼著老命拖著負傷的司爬上岸；一旁身上也滴著水的冰月倒是好整以暇，同樣順流而下的始作俑者凝視著現況，夕陽逐漸隱沒的黃昏下，冰月對著千空攀談起來。

「司的胸腔已經被我刺穿了，想救他也沒用。」

「打從妳離開後，我們好久沒聊天了呢，千空——」

掩藏在面罩之後的面龐藏不住語氣的激動，對著從牢籠逃離，獲得他更上一層評價的少女，冰月闡述著自己的計畫。

「——我一直想跟妳單獨聊一聊。」

夜幕降臨，眉月已然升起，手摀著身旁人咔嗒咔嗒滲血的傷口，千空當然知道司的傷勢不樂觀，河水濡濕的頭髮貼在鼻梁與頰側，她亦無暇顧及，面對冰月，不露出慌亂的開口道：

「呵呵呵，你是放學後把人約到校舍後面說話的國中生嗎？抱歉喔，我是已婚人士。」雖然是政略結婚。

「……」

「是嗎？還是請聽聽我的想法，再根據千空妳的回答決定接下來要做的事。」

槍尖抵上了少女纖細的身板。

——當然再怎麼選別，也是會有污染世界的渣滓出現，關於這一點，千空，想必妳深有感觸。所以是要識時務的獻上妳的聰明才智為我效力，還是刑求後再點頭答應……妳很聰明，應該也知道旁邊那頭負傷的獅子根本沒有用處。

在疼痛中維持著意識，司聽著兩人的對話，他曾經以為是志同道合的同伴，以及用極端手段也要逃離他的舊友，他們言語中的世界是如此陌生，獅子王司直覺的，產生某種事況超乎預料，失控的恐懼。

「呵呵呵……冰月，你又做了什麼？才敢端出一副施恩於我的態度？」

「看來交涉失敗了呢。」

負傷的軀體被管槍甩到一旁，自胸腔流失的熱度因冰月的一句話再度燒灼全身的血液，「妳的身體在發抖，真是可憐，公主（お姫様）——」

※

第一次與千空的合作戰鬥相當愉快，力量與科學的結合，只需要簡短言語的默契、超越身體極限的揮動拳頭、以及……履行了最初的諾言，確實地守護在某個人身邊的安心感。

想盡可能的令這份快樂不要過早結束，仰躺在濕潤泥地上的司心知，這將是最後一次。

「嗚呃！」同樣仰躺著的千空呻吟了一聲，她的身上挨了一槍，雖說有用纏繞在腹部的碳鋅電池組吸收衝擊，從亢奮狀態鬆懈下來的身體果然開始抗議。

「千空！」金髮紮成一束的男孩子率先衝到她的身旁，嬌小的紅葉焰根本不是對手，手上的刀具被打落，隨後跟上的妮琪接手了琥珀的壓制工作。

「千空，你們都沒事吧！」琥珀看向千空因衣服破損而坦露的肌膚，往前站近了一步，不著痕跡的擋住了金狼等人關切的目光。

「就算說我100億％的健康無傷你也不會放手對吧……」被琥珀用公主抱在懷裡的千空低聲抱怨。「那當然，上一次妳說『沒事』的時候可是把大家都嚇死了。」

「呼呼、的確無法反駁——」

圍繞在千空身旁關心的話語傳入耳中，司被移上擔架，勉力運轉的思緒終於因失血過多而停擺，意識朦朧間似乎聽見妹妹未來的哭聲……不、復活後他們兄妹所能對話的時間極其短暫，以前的未來，直到腦死昏迷前都不曾在自己面前哭泣……

幻聽中那哽咽到不成聲的稚嫩嗓音，開始一字一句讀起了獅子王司於醫院病床旁早已爛熟於心，他擅自編造了快樂結局的繪本故事。

——沒有找到巫師換取雙腿，而擱淺在沙灘上掙扎的人魚，是否也是，眼睜睜看著真正的公主與王子結合，卻對自己不能踏上陸地的魚尾無計可施？

※

千空的眼睛很漂亮。司不止一次產生這種感嘆，那雙眼，即使石化後的眉眼間刻上了裂痕，依然無損那份澄澈明亮，甚至更加熠熠生輝。

石之世界中克難又簡陋的清創手術正進行中，除了對助手擔當的老者提出指示，曾為舊識的兩人都不發一語，倚靠在診療間出入口的淺霧幻亦是，直到杠帶著縫合器材與未來到來。

「說起來，小千空提出對石化現象的利用時，我還真的嚇了一跳。」勉強著自己和未來小妹看完血肉模糊的無麻醉縫合，淺霧幻用衣袖掩嘴，在他人皆已離場，只剩下他、司與千空三人的時候提出他的疑問。

雖然從未來小妹的甦醒證實了小千空當初的猜測，可此時攸關了又一條人命，幻需要從千空口中得到更多肯定的回答。

「所以在研究出石化的方法之前，司，我要親手殺了你……」

冷凍睡眠。小千空的想法一如既往地大膽而瘋狂。有意躲避著復活者的團體，淺霧幻攏著雙手的袖子，旁觀開始上工製作冷藏櫃的科學組，雖然他曾經和小千空說過手牽手下地獄之類的玩笑話，理智也明白少女必定是有辦法實踐她的承諾——

他只是不希望，再有生命從這名熱愛著人類的少女手中流失。這份焦躁情感的源頭，任憑魔術師是如何巧言能辯也無法撼動。

冷藏櫃完成時，人生經驗豐富的老者領頭以迴避為由領走毛毛躁躁的年輕人，淺霧幻押在隊尾，他回頭看了一眼石化前即為舊識的兩人，半晌又轉身走出去。

「琥珀小弟！」居然沒走，還整個人掛在繩梯上！表情管理差點失控的心靈魔術師很快又恢復自己慣常的狀態。花費少許時間，他便推敲出琥珀行為的意涵。

小千空和小司司之間，他們三千七百年前的交情，以及復活後一起生活的那段時間。男女間令人浮想連翩的曖昧關係，對非常在意千空的琥珀小弟來說都是無法介入的「過去那段時間」，所以他正感到焦慮吧。但即使心存芥蒂，他還是接下獄卒之類其他人不願做的工作，代替忙碌的現代組鼓勵茫然不安的未來小妹。

「裡面是屬於領袖的談話，所以我不會進去的。」厚重的木屐輕巧地踏上跌水崖，琥珀把繩梯的空間讓給幻，然後眨著湛藍色的眼睛，在蝙蝠男意味深長的視線中折返下去。

握著手中的繩結，琥珀繼續了這段時間一直困擾他的思考。

——假如，當初琉璃姊的肺病沒有治好，就這樣死去，自己也許會步上司的後塵，質疑那些沒有伸出援手的人，對自身的正義深信不疑，用武力拒絕對話，然後和救贖擦身而過。

他不可控制的想像出自己對千空（可疑的村外人）刀刃相向的畫面，千空那麼軟綿綿的身子，肯定挨不過一招。

「哈……原來我們是一樣的人。」自己焦躁的樣子給幻那小子看了笑話，單手抓著繩子，琥珀扒了扒自己那頭紮起的金髮，他並不後悔，因為他們都燃燒著自己的價值，以期成為博愛賢者掌中最明亮的一番星。

琥珀閉上眼，聽著裡面的談話聲直到剩下一人絮語。「……不過，我好像又比司幸運了一點。」從洞穴出入口視線死角的岩壁上爬回崖上，年輕石神村村長的喃喃自語，隱沒在瀑布轟流之中。

「怎麼，現在知道要怕了嗎？呋呋呋，已經來不及啦！你就睡好睡滿直到我研究出石化的原理。」

「當初對石化周邊修復效力的猜測……證據很薄弱，淺霧幻當然不可能和你說過，因為他根本就不知道……是我的手腕和右腿，中學時因實驗意外而燙傷過，面積不大，但傷到了真皮層，所以結痂後就沒什麼知覺。」

「啊？現在我的身體可是好的很，你不是也看過了嗎？不用特地穿熱死人的長襪，非常的方便！」

「髮繩的話，是因為頭髮不綁起來就會自然捲的很厲害，上面的裝飾？當然是杠擅自決定的，我又不是聖誕樹！」

「我們也做了拉麵哦，就是避雨的那次我和你說過的製程，結果替代小麥磨粉的狗尾草麵體口感超級粗糙，果然還是車站前的那家好吃……唔、好想知道他們的配方啊！」

「說起來，那次雨後我們去挖的竹筍那麼難吃，虧你能面不改色的嚥下去。」

「……是嗎、那片竹林已經枯萎了……」

「我以前借給你的蘑菇抱枕，應該就是毒蠅鵝膏菌，所以鬍子水電工大叔也是攝取過量的鵝膏菌氨酸才產生自己變大的幻覺……你也是這麼認為吧？」

「吶、稍微休息吧，司……」

提供冷藏機械運作能量的瀑布響鳴，仿若不曾間斷的海潮——

※

海浪一波波的沖上沙岸，化作石像的中年人無法感受死亡的接近，帶有鹽粒的海風吹來，在僅有三人存活的世界，即使明白自己力量的微小，千空還是用她那小上一圈的手抓住司的手腕。

『哈啊？你是認真的？這種篩選人類的中二發言……』

『如果你堅持這樣的想法，請恕我無法奉陪。』眉頭蹙起，頭腦擔當的少女直直盯著靈長類最強高中生的臉看，試圖找出一點開玩笑的成分。

『杠復活之後，我們就會離開，遠離這片區域，之後要抱持什麼信念過活都隨便你！』帶走部分物資與不明白現狀的大樹，自認仁至義盡的少女只留下決絕的背影。

奇蹟的洞窟、一手建立的實驗室，都可以毫不猶豫的捨棄，在石神千空的心中，只有操弄科學才是真正重要的事吧！

千空很危險，憑她的能耐，恐怕是想到對付自己的手段才乾脆的離開。

千空要製造什麼？需要什麼？會去哪裡？

看向簍筐中的海貝，順著直覺，獅子王司行動了。

司與千空的第二次衝突是在西南方向的火山群，從前名為箱根的地區。

『呋呋……臉色還真是難看啊，獅子王司。』只用一天不到的時間就推斷出正確的方位並走完他們走了一天多的路程，自己還真的是復活了一個怪物，千空自嘲。第一次見識到熟人所釋放的威壓，不是傻子都能意識到眼前男人傳達的殺意。

預料之中……不、只是最壞的情況發生了而已。

攤開手掌舉起，千空擺出通用的投降姿勢，她不能後退，杠的命還捏在對方手裡，那可是徒手就能破壞石像的力量，沒有火器，在絕對的武力前她沒有更好的辦法。

人質交換。以他們之間的默契要明白這個訊息不難，千空以單手解開腰間的工具袋，仰賴的工具和裝滿物件的皮袋接連落地，砸出了沉重的聲響。『千空同學不要！』看到千空將手指抵上前襟的暗扣，小川杠忍不住大喊，隨即被扔到一旁。

高大的影子將千空完全籠罩，迫使她停下動作，仰起脖頸，映出曾經熟人模樣的一雙赤眸蒙上陰鬱。『千空，明明只要妳願意發誓，放棄繼續發展科技，放棄不分對象的拯救所有人類，我就不必殺死妳。』

『呵，你明明很清楚，我不能對你發誓，因為我不會背叛科學。』

『嗯，真令人遺憾。』

身體被提了起來。真切感受到力量上的懸殊，不是在開玩笑！真的會被殺死！

關節移位的疼痛令她低聲咒罵，眼前的男人也像清醒過來一樣鬆開手，情勢已經無法挽回，千空身形一晃，失去平衡的跌坐在地，飛速運轉的腦袋正努力思索出修正路線。

然後身體再一次失重，『你要做什麼！喂！』這次被抱起的千空不敢掙扎，她的肩膀脫臼了，萬一司鬆手，一公尺落下的高度就足以摔得她腦震盪或折斷頸骨，不論哪一種死法都與她算計的不同。

仰首看向熟悉的面容，只覺凝重而可怖，好似面對不曾交往過的陌生人，她只得嚥下滿腹的疑問，移開視線。

與兩人之間惡劣的沉默氣氛相反，原先陰鬱的天空雲層撥開，春晴的暖陽灑下光芒，刺痛著鮮紅的眼眸。

收斂一身的尖刺，像普通的女孩子依偎在懷中的千空是如此惹人憐愛，『回去吧。』無視一旁小川杠錯愕的神情，司開口道。

至少在這個石之世界，我還能保護妳。不會因為自身擁有的才華受到壓榨剝削、熱愛的事物淪為秤斤論兩的拍賣品、想守護的對象暴露在嗜血的群眾前……

『千空，復活的第一眼看見是妳，我真的很高興。』所以我會遵照誓言，讓妳不再受到傷害。

未曾傾吐的告白，待再次說出口時，意味已截然不同。

※

箱中的獅子從長夢中醒來時，外界一切變化都快速的令人措手不及，不論是被告知今後目標劍指太空，或是短短一年半間就成功推行的貨幣。

透過淺霧幻的調和，自己尷尬的身分得以融入群體，但看著周圍人汲汲營營的模樣，司總有尚身處夢中的虛幻感。

以大量酒精原料為目標的北美航行，前置準備工作又開始壓榨各方的勞動力，尤其是要負責大部分技術顧問的石神千空，幾乎沒見過她有獨身一人的時間。

「石神千空，我的確是很想要她沒錯！她可是復興七海財閥不可或缺的存在！」在司沉睡之後才復活，擔任船長的男人——七海龍水，一開口總是能把記者南小姐氣得失去矜持，「不過作為男人，我是來的有點遲了。」

什麼意思？龍水意有所指的話語讓司想要追問。

「——喂、龍水，航線修正用的洋流和風向模型你再給我一點反饋……司也在？」千空的聲音從門外傳來，抱著圖紙，用背頂開虛掩的控制室艙門，千空轉身便看到意料之外的對象。

若以之後出航需要輪班操作船隻的方面看，司的確是可訓練的人選，千空的視線在司和龍水之間游移，「我打擾到你們了？」

「不，沒有這回事。」龍水否認，然後大步繞過司，從千空手中取走一半的東西攤在桌上。

他們在討論兩種航線的利弊，眼看著兩人從普通來回辯駁升級成大聲對話，最後各執一詞轉向自己尋求裁奪。自己好像不應該留在這裡，司苦笑，看來自己需要找點別的事做，當然，如果能無視掉龍水在他用藉口告辭時嚷嚷的「獅子王司你也是我想要的人！」就更好了。

※

「哥哥！」下船的時候，司看見妹妹朝他跑了過來，身高比印象中更高了一些的獅子王未來，一隻手抱著厚重的書本，另一隻手舉高手中的薄板。

「小南姐姐已經幫我們把照片後製好了！」

難掩臉上的興奮之情，未來打開用和年齡相近的朋友西瓜一起開店賺到的錢，所購買來的相簿。「嘿嘿、這樣裡面就有我和哥哥的回憶了……啊！」

因為當初購買的相簿是整套，如果要放進他們兄妹的合照，就必須替換出其中的一張。

「哥哥、西瓜、小南姐姐，之後大家都會出海吧，又要變得寂寞了呢……不過！我也能和琉璃姐姐一起幫大家的忙了！」

「我也會變得更堅強，像哥哥說過的『人魚公主』一樣！」

「所以，請哥哥幫我保管這張照片吧！」

司從未來手中接過那塊顯示出一塊人形負像的銀版照片。

調整角度，夾在玻璃薄板中，是由霜白色的汞合金所形成的黑白少女影像，拍攝者捕捉到她正與另外兩人說話，神采飛揚的模樣，仿製的広末高中制服外面套著白色的實驗袍，還有她慣常穿的黑色長襪與皮鞋，不細究場景與布料的材質，幾乎與三千七百年的科學社社長並無二致。

「千空……」

逃離陸地的人魚未能傳達的愛語，最終剩下水中吐出的一連串泡沫。

ＥＮＤ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了好久還是把這篇注定失戀的司千寫出來，過程中我要不斷的催眠自己「我真沒有討厭司——」
> 
> 這篇司千導向失敗的原因，我想是是自卑感作祟，能利用的時間都拿來賺錢、收入還都投入在需要照顧，可能根本不會痊癒的妹妹，這份責任讓司沒勇氣跨出追求的一步，他明白自己會拖累千空的人生，所以他保持在一個安全的距離，仰望著閃閃發光的她。
> 
> 然後在三千七百年後解除石化這個時間點。  
> 武力至上，整個人信心膨脹的司正視自己的慾望，建立自認為沒有掠奪者的社會，覺得將千空留在身邊就能證明自己的正確，同時滿足失去親人的缺憾。  
> 但千空為自己設下了復興人類的目標。環境已經不容許他們單純在相處中產生更進一步的關係。衝突之後，放棄言語溝通的關係徹底惡化。  
> 石神千空還是會伸出手拯救獅子王司，卻再也無法成為獅子王司手中的唯一。
> 
> 所以提早認識也沒比較好。（蛤？）
> 
> 本來最後想寫司在村裡遇見抱著嬰兒的琉璃，禮貌上詢問說是不是琉璃的孩子，結果被不明白情況的西瓜打岔說：「小寶寶的媽媽是千空啦！」然後同樣在場的未來完全不敢說話，最後是琉璃轉移話題說：「這是石神村的孩子哦！」但也沒有否認自己抱著的是親姪子，鋼鐵姐弟情。
> 
> 突然就發現心上人的人妻經產婦身分……司晚上要睡不著了……哇這個同人作者好雷喔！如果是在司冷凍起來的當天晚上以安慰心情為由琥千溫泉PLAY的時候中獎的就更沒良心。
> 
> 下一篇大概是另一個失戀故事，如果還有的話。


End file.
